


bite me in the dead of night

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I couldn't quite get my fill." He raises his eyes to Baekhyun's. "No one is as sweet as my Baek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite me in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is just a naughty, self-indulgent vampire au drabble.

Baekhyun is starting to get anxious.

It's been hours since Minseok left to hunt and, living in the middle of Seoul, it's not very hard to find someone willing to let him sink his teeth into their neck. But he left at nightfall and now it's only a few hours until the sun rises. Baekhyun paces their bedroom, fidgeting anxiously with the hem of his loose t-shirt.

Suddenly, the floor creaks from Baekhyun's left and he gasps, brings a hand over his heart as he turns to look in that direction. Minseok is standing there, white button up stained with drops of blood, but his face is clean and Baekhyun sighs. He smiles.

"Shit! You scared me." He rubs his palm over his rapidly beating heart. "Don't come in like that. Turn on a light."

Minseok laughs at him, walking closer as he works the buttons of his shirt open. Beneath it, his skin is clear and clean and Baekhyun immediately wants to reach out and touch, reclaim what's rightfully his. After all the buttons are undone, the shirt is draped across the end of the bed.

"I drank from three different people, but I couldn't quite get my fill." He raises his eyes to Baekhyun's. "No one is as sweet as my Baek."

Baekhyun smiles, honey sweet, and he walks over, bares his neck even though Minseok would never bite him there after what happened the first time. The edges of Minseok's human teeth are rounder, softer than his fangs and Baekhyun hardly notices them pressing against his neck. Minseok slides his hands up Baekhyun's shirt, holds his waist; Baekhyun shivers at the touch, closes his eyes.

"If you want it, take it. It's yours, you know that."

Of course he knows that it's his, he takes from Baekhyun often. Raising his head from the heady scent of Baekhyun's neck, Minseok slides the shirt up and off and latches onto the rise of a collarbone; it bruises easily. The thin skin breaks easy too. Letting his fangs drop, he pinches the skin between them and laps the droplets of blood that spill from the cut.

Baekhyun moans and his hips rock forward until he can grind against Minseok, his head falling back. This has always been something he's enjoyed, even though the first time had frightened him. The pain is good, stings just enough to have adrenaline spiking through his core.

Human teeth scrape across his nipple and his cock jumps in his briefs.

"Minseok," he gasps, bringing his hands up to the back of the vampire's head. Minseok smiles and he dips lower to kiss the center of Baekhyun's sternum, hands sliding around to the small of his back. He's so astoundingly warm and Minseok revels in it, rests his cheek against the round slope of Baekhyun's shoulder.

Minseok slips his hands down inside Baekhyun's briefs and gives his ass a firm squeeze and Baekhyun jolts, squeaks.

"Minseok," he whispers again and the vampire hurriedly lifts him from the floor. It's not very difficult, he's not very heavy, and Minseok easily drops him down on the bed.

He bounces some on the springy mattress and he giggles, reaching to pull Minseok down for a kiss. Minseok settles between Baekhyun's thighs, rocks down just to hear him moan; he's always cocky like this and it drives Baekhyun crazy in more ways than one.

The tip of Minseok's tongue laps at his neck and he lets his head loll to the side, baring it to Minseok because even if it had gone wrong the first time he'd do it again. Baekhyun holds Minseok's arm, squeezes them.

"No," Minseok growls at him and he picks his head up, to pout at him.

"Minseok, please." Baekhyun follows up the whine with a roll of his hips, even though they're almost completely pinned beneath Minseok's. And, although Baekhyun's begging already, it doesn't jumpstart Minseok into action; he's still just as slow as he settles farther down the bed, pulls Baekhyun's briefs down, nails scraping Baekhyun's skin as he drags them off.

Minseok's hands cradle Baekhyun's hips gently, his breath fans out hot across Baekhyun's skin and Baekhyun squirms.

Fangs scrape across the soft skin of his thigh and he groans, reaches down to give Minseok's hair a tug. Said vampire looks up, a fang peeking out his smirk, his pupils blown wide, but eyes narrowed. He looks absolutely sinful.

"Just fucking bite me," he says, insistent, softly pulling Minseok's hair again. And, then, the fangs are biting into the top of his thigh and it does hurt for a few moments, but he can feel the draw of blood, can feel Minseok's tongue lapping at his skin and the rush of endorphins masks the pain. It'll hurt worse later, but Minseok will take care of it.

When Baekhyun can feel himself starting to get hazy, his vision blurring, he groans, slides a hand lower to cradle Minseok's jaw and coax him away. He really needs very little coaxing, opens his jaws wide and laps the rivulets of blood running down Baekhyun's thigh.

"Minseok," he says pointedly, ignoring the smirk on Minseok's face.

Fingers settle around the base of his cock and Baekhyun hums a quiet moan, tilts his hips. Minseok's still teasing, loosens his fingers and lets Baekhyun's cock slap back against his belly, ghosts up and down with only the tips of his fingers. Baekhyun doesn't have the patience for this.

"I could just do it on my own."

Minseok dips his head and licks a line up the shaft, does it again and again until Baekhyun is pushing his hips up impatiently. Then, with his fingers closing around the base, he guides Baekhyun's cock past his lips and he flicks his tongue across the underside of the tip; Baekhyun jerks.

Minseok's fingers tighten around him again and he squirms, holds Minseok's hair and tries to push him down further. He receives little more than a gentle suck, that effectively teases him even more.

His breath is coming quicker and quicker now and he knows he's pulling Minseok's hair too tight so he drops his hands to his sides, curls his fingers into fists. Minseok raises his head, but he jerks Baekhyun's cock, smirking against his thigh.

"Are you gonna come," he asks, mouth still pressed against Baekhyun's thigh. Baekhyun thinks he's going to cry.

He tries to talk, but all that comes out is a deeply satisfied moan, so he nods, pushing up into the touch desperately.

Hot and wet, a strong suck, and Baekhyun's world turns dark and warm, pleasant in the sweetest of ways. He moans, thrusting up into Minseok's mouth until the vibrant tones of pleasure have died down and he's left with a thick, honeyed feeling.

"Good?" Minseok kisses his thigh and then his hip, below his navel and then above his navel, the edges of his ribs.

"Yes," Baekhyun says, raising his arms and wrapping them around Minseok even though they feel heavy. "Thank you."

Minseok kisses him and Baekhyun hums quietly, shifts so Minseok can lay between his legs. He doesn't worry about the bite on his thigh, but he realizes how sore it is now and he reaches down toward it. Catching on immediately, Minseok leans over so he can see Baekhyun's thigh.

"I should take care of that." His bottom lip juts out in a pout and Baekhyun grins, wonders how someone so strong and dangerous, someone capable of killing, could be so cute.

Baekhyun is careful as he moves and he looks down to see his thigh bleeding, not enough to be really concerned about, but Minseok has always been this way about him.

When Minseok returns he presses a cloth to the puncture wounds, cleans away the blood and then dabs them with cotton. The alcohol on the cotton stings, but Baekhyun hardly flinches. He's definitely felt worse before, had more than one bite before.

Minseok pulls bandages tight around Baekhyun's thigh, pressing cotton tight against the punctures, and he hisses as Minseok finishes it off and presses them gently to be sure it's secure.

"Sorry," he whispers, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun, slow and sleepy, but still with just as much passion as earlier when they'd kissed.

Minseok doesn't sleep often, rarely needs to, but tonight's been long for him and he curls himself around Baekhyun, closes his eyes, tells Baekhyun in a whispers to have sweet dreams.


End file.
